Navigating Orlando's Farmers Market
Orlando is teeming with worthwhile adventures and hidden gems. When I meet an Orlando newcomer or host a friend for the weekend, I’m always sure to recommend The Orlando Farmers Market. Located at Lake Eola Park on the Corner of E. Central Blvd and N. Eola Drive is a stunning pop-up farmers market that comes alive every Sunday from 10am to 4pm. Each Sunday, dozens of vendors and hundreds of patrons come together to appreciate live music, art, food and everything in-between. Don’t let the large crowds or the size of the Farmers Market deter you—with the right preparation, you can easily navigate the Market. The Orlando Farmers Market is an Orlando staple; if it’s not already on your weekend bucket list, it’s time to make some edits! Before You Arrive Before you even arrive at Lake Eola Park, there are a few things you’ll need to consider: How should I get there? Where am I going to park? Is there anything I should bring? →How should you get to the Farmers Market? If you plan on going with a friend, I definitely suggest you carpool; this will make parking infinitely easier. You could easily set your GPS to take you to “Lake Eola Park,” but keep in mind—Lake Eola is relatively large and you don’t want to end up on the opposite side of the lake. Instead, set your GPS to “S Eola Dr & E Central Blvd, Orlando, FL 32801”. That will take you to the corner of S Eola Dr and E Central, and from there you can easily spot the entrance to the Orlando Farmers Market. →Where do you park? You have a few options here: you can elect to park in a metered spot, parking garage, or in a residential area within walking distance. If you arrive early and don’t plan to stay for long, any of the metered spots along S Eloa Dr will be your best bet. If you plan to stay all day and maybe explore some restaurants by the lake after you are done at the Market, you’ll probably want to splurge and pay $5 to park in one of the all-day parking garages. If you aren’t interested in paying for parking and are willing to walk a block or two, you can easily park on E. Ridgewood street for free. →What should you bring? Cash! While many of the vendors accept card, there are typically a few booths that are cash only. If you forget, you’ll find that there is an ATM located at the center of the Farmers Market. To avoid the line at the Farmers Market ATM, I recommend you bring cash with you or stop at an ATM on your drive over. You've Made it! Now What? Capture1.PNG Capture2.PNG Capture3.PNG Capture4.PNG Here are some tips for navigating the Farmers Market once you’ve arrived: →Be prepared for what it will be like based on what time you arrived. Depending on what time you arrive, the Farmers Market may look very different. If large crowds aren’t for you, no need to worry! If you arrive just before 10:00AM and stay for about an hour, the market will be substantially less busy. The Farmers Market really starts to become “busy” between 12:00PM and 1:00PM. If you want to see the market in full swing, I suggest arriving at noon or just after to make sure you witness the peak hours. →Take your time. You’ll notice pretty quickly that folks at the Farmers Market tend to stroll. You don’t need to speed your way through the Farmers Market; in fact, it’s much more enjoyable if you make a conscious effort to slow down. This will give you the chance to appreciate the art and live-music. Strike up a conversation! Most of the booths are being operated by individuals that make their own goods or sell their own produce—they love to talk about their work. From custom coasters, to jewelry, to fresh produce, you can find it all. Once you find a booth with something you’re interested in, you may find that the artist has quite a bit to tell you about their process. →Pet ALL the dogs and take ALL the pictures! You may be happy to hear that the Orlando Farmers Market is pet friendly; you’ll see plenty of dogs during your walk around the market. If you’re interested in photography or even just looking to ante up your social media, the Farmers Market is a great place to take some new photos. Most people at the Farmers Market will be doing the same so you won’t be out of place and it’ll be easy to find someone to take a photo of you by the lake if you ask politely. →Beat the heat. If you are attending in the summer or even early fall, it can get pretty hot at the Orlando Farmers Market. You’ll find that there are plenty of shaded areas with seating you can utilize so I suggest you take note of when you need a break and happily enjoy a lemonade from a nearby booth when you do so.